I'm Not Allowed To Love You
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Usagi and the scouts lives are slowly returning to normal after the battle with Galaxia. But Usagi's torn, does she follow her heart to her past, Mamoru, or is Seiya her future?
1. Chapter One

I'm Not Allowed To Love You  
Chapter 1: The outers are out  
OK I'm back with another fic.  I'm not gonna say if this one is a Mamoru/Usagi or Seiya/Usagi fic.  Only because I don't know yet!  So if you have a preference, if you want Usagi/Mamoru to end up together tell me!  If you don't, tell me that too!  Well here it goes.  
  
"Usagi."  Ami waved her hand in front of  Usagi's face.  
6 more hands waved in front of Usagi's face trying in vain to get her attention for almost 10 minutes.  
Finally Luna pounced on Usagi digging her claws into Usagi's leg,   
~"Just some words from-"~  
"Ow Luna what was that for?" Usagi asked rubbing her leg finally coming out of her daydream memory.  
"We've only been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes now Usagi."  Luna said stepping away.  
"Yeah Odango Atama where's your head today." Rei's didn't finish her sentence before Usagi's face turned a deathly shade of white.  
Ami sighed and buried a nose in her book, Haruka walked towards the window staring out it aimlessly, Michiru tried to concentrate on the duet she was writing for herself and Haruka, Hotaru was shooting looks between everyone in the group, Makoto was rearranging the cookies on the plate she had fixed, Minako was retying her bow, and Rei looked crest fallen.  This wasn't the first time this had happened, now it was becoming a ritual.  One of the girls would say anything that would trigger Usagi's thoughts of Seiya and she would go silent for several minutes.  Leaving whoever had said it feeling badly and everyone else unsure what to do.  Usagi would not be consoled claiming that she was all right.  
With the appearance of Mamoru everyone's hopes rose, maybe he could cheer her up.  Mamoru kissed Usagi lightly on the lips and she jumped almost a foot into the air.  "Mamo-Chan don't scare me like that!"  Usagi exclaimed.  
"Gomen-Nasai Usako."  Mamoru responded, "Am I interrupting a meeting."  
Makoto shook her head, "Nope Mamoru-San, we really don't have a reason to hold scout meetings anymore.  We are just hanging out."  
"Good.  Do you mind if I borrow my beautiful girlfriend for the rest of the afternoon then?"  
Everyone waved their hands at the couple with a smile, "Call me later Usagi-Chan."  Minako called as the two disappeared out of the temple.  
"She's gotta stop being like this!"  Haruka responded pounding her fist into the wall.  
"Haruka-san calm down."  Minako soothed.  
"Why is she being so difficult?"  Haruka seethed.  
"She's not being difficult Haruka-san.  Her and Seiya got really close while she was here, she misses him."  Ami spoke her words carefully, cautious so as not to upset Haruka anymore by implying in anyway that maybe, just maybe, her feelings for Seiya were more than just that of friendship.  
But it didn't work, "She has Mamoru-San!  What does she need that singing fool for?"  
"They are just friends!"  Rei said pulling to her full height in front of Haruka.  "Just because you didn't like Seiya-kun, Yaten-kun, and Taiki-kun doesn't mean Usagi couldn't be friends with them.  As much as you want to think you can you can't choose Usagi's friends for her.  She won't let you, no matter how hard you try."  
The group looked back and forth between Rei and Haruka, there might well have been sparks flying between the two.  Haruka gestured to Michiru and Hotaru to followed her out the door, "If there are anymore attacks you know how to reach us."  
The inner senshi watched the outers walk out of the temple gaping, sure they had always agreed on everything but never had they walked off making it clear they wanted nothing to do with the inners, not since they had decided to work together as a team at least.  
  
"Where are we going Mamo-Chan?" Usagi asked, looping her thumbs in the belt loops on her pants.  
"I don't know I thought maybe the park?"  Mamoru suggested.  
Usagi nodded, instead of instinctively picking up Mamoru's hand she and Mamoru walked side by side neither talking. Finally Usagi broke the silence, "Mamo-Chan is something wrong?"  
"What? Huh?" It was obvious Mamoru had been in deep thought because he seemed surprised to hear Usagi's voice.  
"I asked if something was wrong."  
Mamoru took Usagi's hand and smiled, "No there is nothing wrong but there is something I need to tell you."  
Usagi's heart raced, the last time Mamoru had said anything of that sort he was right before they went on the walk in which Mamoru told her he was leaving for America to study there. "You aren't going back to America are you Mamo-Chan because as much as I want your dreams to succeed I don't think I could loose you again. Even if Galaxia's threat is gone."  
Mamoru smiled and pulled Usagi too him, "It's nothing like that Usako," Mamoru reassured his girlfriend quickly. Mamoru pulled Usagi towards the bench they spent a lot of time at.  
Usagi let out a deep breath and asked, "So then what do you need to tell me."  
"I got an internship at a hospital. Only one out of about 2,000 students gets it. That means I am eligible to graduate from med school earlier than most. This time next year I will be a doctor."  
Usagi's eyes lit up, "Mamo-Chan that is wonderful news!"   
"I thought you would like it. You know what this means right?"  
Usagi looked questioning at Mamoru and shook her head, "No? What?"  
"It means that when you graduate from High School I will be able to provide for you. It means we can get married."  
Usagi's jaw dropped, she didn't know whether from shock or shear excitement. She had waited so long for that day, the endless days and endless letters to Mamoru when he had left for America.  
"I think it is high time we talked to your father about us getting married." Mamoru stated.  
Usagi nodded dumbly and then looked at her watch "Kami-Sama I am going to be late! My father has dinner guests coming in from his Advertising Agency. He said he wanted me there because he wanted to show he could reach teenage audiences or something. Gomen ne Mamo-Chan I have to go!" Usagi kissed Mamoru quickly and ran towards her home. 


	2. Chapter Two

Well from the looks of it you guys are going to want it to be a Seiya USagi fic! But keep voting! It may change...  
  
Chapter 2  
"Gomen ne Mama!" Usagi called as she rushed in the door. "Am I making us late?"  
"No darling." Ilene called as she walked down the steps towards Usagi. "We have just enough time for you to get changed and fix your hair. You ran from the temple?"   
Usagi shook her head catching her breath, "No, the park." Usagi noticed that her mother was already dressed wearing a black knee length dress.  
Usagi took the stairs to her room two at a time, pushing the clothes from one side of her closet to the other searching for the perfect dress, "To ugly…to dressy…to casual…" Usagi finally settled on a dark scarlet dress. The dress was a halter top, the back was backless except for the crisscrossing thin straps, on one of her legs the dress fell mid-thigh and on the other leg it fell a little past her knee. The dress was brand new and Usagi had never worn it before, she had fallen in love with the dress almost immediately. Usagi pulled her hair out of the meatballs, as they had already started to fall out when she had run home. But when she had tried to reproduce the hairstyle her hair wouldn't. It was to humid out for Usagi's hair to cooperate.  
"Screw it." Usagi muttered brushing it quickly, her hair now fell to her knees in loose curls.  
"Usagi! Rei's on the phone! Make it quick so we can leave!" Ilene called from the stairs.  
Usagi picked up the phone in her room, "Hey Rei-Chan what's up?"  
"Sorry Usagi-Chan."  
"That's OK Rei-Chan? So what's going on?" Usagi asked before putting on a light shade of lipstick and gloss on her lips.  
"It's Haruka." Rei's words were hesitant.  
"What's wrong with her now?"  
"Well, you see after you left we al got into an argument about Seiya and well she stormed off, and Michiru and Hotaru went with her. Usagi-Chan would you like to talk about Seiya? Maybe it will help you get over him." Rei suggested. Usagi was silent for so long Rei had to ask, "Usagi-Chan are you still there?"  
"Gomen ne Rei-Chan. I'd rather not talk about it. But don't worry about it, I won't think about Seiya anymore. I mean why should I, I have Mamo-Chan back now."  
"Good." Relief sounded in Rei's voice.  
"Listen Rei-Chan I have to go. But you can tell Haruka what I said OK."  
  
Usagi sat in the passenger seat of her mother's car, deep in though, Rei and Haruka were right she need to move on. 'Seiya lives on another planet.' Usagi sighed to herself 'He's not coming back. So I don't have to worry about dealing with this jumble of emotions for him. Just push him into the back of your memory, think of him as that, as a good memory. Nothing more, nothing less.'   
As if just to spite her, another memory popped into Usagi's mind:  
A single red rose pierced the ground in front of her, rain had started to fall mixing with Usagi's tears.   
"When I think about it, I'm not good at enduring things." Usagi could hear her tear filled voice.  
"What?" Seiya's voice was fading from Usagi's mind, it had been almost a year since he had left now.  
"For example even if I decided to work on my homework today I could easily lose myself and start eating snacks until I am full and sleep…actually I often sleep after that. I thought I had a strong will to go on. But when I saw the rose I remembered him!"  
"Odango!" The nickname rang clear though.  
"Even though I can't hear his voice except on the answering machine and I haven't received any letters I thought I was OK. I could survive just by myself…but…but…I just can't stand being by myself!"  
"Odango!" Seiya's voice was bringing tears to Usagi's eyes now, now that she thought about it, they had been filled with some much emotion, pain and want.  
"I want to see you! I want to see you Mamo-Chan!"  
"Am I not good enough?…Am I not good enough?"  
Usagi hadn't know what to respond when Seiya had asked her that. A part of her wanted to run to him and take her in his arms and kiss him, but the other part wanted to die, anything to find her Mamo-Chan again. Instead of saying either she said nothing, Seiya had walked away sadly and the girls had been there for her. But Usagi had denied their help, choosing instead to figure her emotions out on her own. Now here she was almost a year later and she still was denying their help and she still didn't know how she felt. But it wasn't relevant now, she and Mamoru were getting married and Seiya was gone forever, didn't seem like Usagi had a choice anyway, there was no point in thinking about it now.  
"Usagi-Chan are you OK? You seem really quiet today." Ilene commented.  
"Yeah, Mama I'm fine. Just a little tired. So who did Daddy say we were meeting with today?"  
"He didn't." Ilene responded pulling into a parking spot in front of the crowded Italian restaurant Kenji Tuskino usually brought his clients.   
Usagi pulled her hair away from her sticky neck before she walked into the restaurant. She wasn't used to wearing it down, and it was hot.  
  
"Well if that is all you need us to do we can have the job done in no time." Kenji was saying as Usagi and her family walked towards him. "Oh here is my family now." Kenji said standing up, the men who were with him.  
Usagi's hand flew to her mouth, and the tallest man said "Usagi-Chan you are Tuskino-San's daughter?"  
"Well, well, well what a surprise." The shortest man asked raising an eyebrow.  
Seiya looked as surprised as Usagi was.  
"You know each other?" Kenji asked.  
Usagi and Seiya were both rendered speechless, Usagi could hear the blood pounding in her.  
'It's just my luck.' Usagi thought to herself, 'I decide to forget about him and her is back." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Usagi-Chan, how do you know Seiya?" Kenji asks.  
  
"Last time I was in town I got to know your daughter Tuskino-Sama." Seiya responds, "we went to the same school."  
  
"Well good then," Kenji states, "I'm sure that the school would have no problem allowing you to re-enroll there, you could be Usagi's classmate again."  
  
"I don't know..." Seiya falters.  
  
Usagi's eyes lock onto Seiya's and she can read them, knowing that he's trying to protect her and Kenji cuts Usagi off, "if you are going to be living with us you might as well go to school with Usagi."  
  
"The Starlights are moving in with us?" Shingo exclaims happily.  
  
Kenji nods, "I invited them to move in with us, we have that remodeled basement that isn't being used for anything. Your mother agreed, we were going to talk it over with you but the Starlights arrived earlier that I thought they were going to."  
  
Usagi takes a deep breath and asks, "may I be excused to the restroom?"  
  
Irene nods, "sure, go ahead Usagi-Chan."  
  
Usagi hurries out of the dining area and into the bathroom staring at her reflection, no wonder her mother had been so understand about Usagi being so rude she was white as a sheet. "He's moving in with us." Usagi whispers and then glancing over at the woman who is staring at her she quickly hurries around Usagi and out the door. Usagi leans against the counter staring down at the light colored marble, "what am I going to do?" Usagi murmurs, glad that no one else is in the bathroom.   
  
When Usagi has finally pulled herself together she straightens and pushes out of the bathroom and stands face to face with Seiya. "Usagi, I wanted to talk to you." Seiya states.  
  
Usagi bites her lip, "yeah, OK, we can talk outside."  
  
Seiya leads Usagi to a bench outside of the restaurant, "I'm sorry Usagi-Chan, I didn't mean to surprise you like this."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"We got here and got back in touch with our old manager who sent us to your dad, but we didn't know it was your dad."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"We were going to see your dad and them come see you tomorrow."  
  
"Why are you here!" Usagi's words come out louder and more frustrated then she'd intended.  
  
"Our princess is dead." Seiya responds.   
  
Usagi closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and finally says, "I'm sorry, what happened?"  
  
"Our planet was so unstable, she was killed by someone who used to be a close follower, she and her mother. We were banished, we had no where else to go, except for Earth."  
  
"Seiya, I'm so sorry." Usagi responds.  
  
Seiya seems to ignore the last 2 minutes of their conversation, "we'll tell your dad that we'll get our own apartment."  
  
Usagi shakes her head, "no! Don't do that, I don't want you to do that, besides my dad would kill me."  
  
"We'll explain it to him, make sure your dad doesn't think that it has anything to do with you." Seiya insists.  
  
"Seiya, you're my friend, one of my best, it's all right I want you to live with me, besides it'll probably be fun."  
  
"Are you sure Usagi, because if this is going to cause problems with you and your friends again then I don't want to see you, I don't want to cause problems again."  
  
Usagi offers Seiya a smile, "I'm doing that on my own. I've missed you so much Seiya, you have no idea. I kept hoping you would come back but I kept telling myself you wouldn't be back."  
  
Seiya smiles, "well I'm back."  
  
Usagi throws her arms around Seiya, "I'm glad, and you have to start back at school with me."  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
Usagi nods, "that's exactly what I want."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you guys are back." Kenji states when Seiya and Usagi come back into the dining room.  
  
"What's going on?" Usagi asks as they sit back down at the table.  
  
"We are have a business party tomorrow welcome the Starlights to our business, and the entire family is invited."  
  
"Do I get to go shopping?" Usagi asks.  
  
Kenji nods, "yes, you get to go shopping."  
  
Usagi grins, "yay! So Seiya wanna come with me shopping?"  
  
"Don't you want to take one of the girls?" Seiya asks.  
  
Usagi stops for a minute, thinks and appears to make a decision before responding, "no, I want us to be able to have some time alone. Come on, shopping with me is fun."  
  
"I'll buy you lunch if you go with and keep her from spending all of my money." Kenji offers with a laugh.  
  
Seiya laughs in response, "all right, I will go shopping with you Usagi-Chan, but maybe we could put a time limit on it, I don't to be dragged around all day to a million different dress shops."  
  
Usagi gives Seiya an innocent look, "of course not."  
  
The group laughs as their dinners are brought. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"So what do you think?" Usagi asks twirling around in the dress she had just fallen in love with.  
  
Seiya's eyes go wide as he stares at Usagi, "you look beautiful Odango Atama."  
  
"You really like it?" Usagi asks twirling again.  
  
"I do, it looks amazing on you." Seiya responds.  
  
"Are you just saying that because you want to go to lunch?" Usagi asks arching an eyebrow at him.  
  
Seiya shakes his head, "I think it's an amazing dress, prefect for you."  
  
Usagi glances at herself in the mirror, the dress was probably a little more revealing than her father would have like. It was a floor length pink dress with a slit halfway up the thigh and it was essentially backless with the exception of the crisscrossing straps. "Well good, because it's the exact price range Daddy would want."  
  
"How come I have the feeling that it's not exactly the style he would want?" Seiya asks.  
  
Usagi smiles innocently at Seiya, "that's not for you worry about Seiya-kun, besides Mama can talk Daddy into anything."  
  
"So lunch then?" Seiya asks after the woman at the cash register rings the dress up.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Usagi asks.  
  
"You choose." Seiya responds, "I don't really care."  
  
"I'd suggest the diner, but I haven't told anyone you are back yet, and I don't know if they would appreciate the surprise." Usagi responds, "so do you want to walk until we find something?"  
  
Seiya nods, "that's fine. So is there anything I've missed since we've been away?"  
  
Usagi thinks for a moment, "nothing really, things have been kind of boring. I'm finishing up my last year of school, Naru is good, all the scouts are good...Well Haruka's mad at me but she has been a lot lately so I stopped paying attention."  
  
"Well I know, at least, that it's not my fault." Seiya comments but he immediately catches the quick glance Usagi gives him and he asks, "what is it Usagi."  
  
"Let's eat here." Usagi chooses the restaurant closest to them and pulls the door open and she doesn't continue to talk until they have been lead to their seats. "It's kind of complicated and I can't really explain it to me, even though everyone has been trying to get me to explain it."  
  
"So then try, if I get it then I get it, if I don't then..." Seiya trails off.  
  
"I don't know I've all ready said I missed you, a lot, and I don't know the battle with Chaos changed me, you know? And I'm not the same person I was before and I don't think Haruka liked what I changed into, I guess I am more distant than I was before, it makes people nervous."  
  
"Usagi if us being here is going to complicate things for you then we'll go, we've gotten good at disappearing and creating new identities for ourselves, we can do it easily, no one in Tokyo knows that we are back. We've, for the most part, faded out of everyone's memories."  
  
"No." Usagi's statement is firm, "I want you here, if my friends can't deal with that then they aren't very good friends, are they?"  
  
"And what kind of friend am I to complicate things between you and your friends?" Seiya asks.  
  
"That's my choice Seiya, not yours."  
  
"I don't want to be in the way Usagi."  
  
Usagi smiles at Seiya, "I kind of like having you in my way."  
  
"As soon as I'm a roadblock in your life you need to tell me and I'm gone."  
  
"I don't see that happening."  
  
"I do." Seiya responds, "and if that occurs then I am leaving Tokyo, for good."  
  
Usagi falls silent for a minute and then looks up and flashes Seiya a bright smile, "can we lighten up now? There's a way cool party tonight, in your honor, and I have a gorgeous new dress, and I'm starving."  
  
Seiya grins back at Usagi, "that's the Odango I know."  
  
"So I'll see you at eight?" Usagi asks Seiya once he has walked her to her door.  
  
Seiya nods, "but we are having our things sent over later this afternoon, from the hotel."  
  
"So you are sleeping here tonight?" Usagi asks and at Seiya's nod she states, "cool! I'll rent some movies and we can stay up watching them all night."  
  
Seiya smiles at Usagi, "all right Odango, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Seiya-kun." Usagi call before she walks inside. "Mama I'm home."  
  
"Hi Usagi-Chan." Usagi's mother pauses for a moment in her rush to get the house ready with the caterers and decorators who are setting up for the party. "Oh Rei-Chan is upstairs waiting for you, she seemed a little upset when she showed up about 30 minutes ago, said she'd wait until you got home."  
  
Usagi's forehead crinkles, wondering what had Rei so upset, "thanks Mom."  
  
"Did you get a dress?" Ikuko asks.  
  
Usagi nods, "yeah, I'll show it to you when Rei leaves."  
  
"Rei-Chan what..."   
  
"What the hell is going on Usagi?" Rei's demanding question startles Usagi.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mamoru saw you having lunch with another man today, he was pretty upset, he thinks you are seeing someone else." Rei states, "Usagi what the hell is going on? Every time one of us turns around you are doing something that is completely out of character and now you are getting ready to throw away everything that's important to you."  
  
"Rei calm down." Usagi raises her voice to get her best friends' attention.  
  
"Usagi please just tell me what's going and we will work it out." Rei states more calmly than before. "I just want to help you."  
  
Usagi takes a deep breath, "Seiya's back." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"Rei-Chan say something." Usagi urges after the silence has nearly driven her nuts.  
  
"Why?" Rei's question is simple.  
  
"I asked the same question."  
  
"Then what's the answer?" Rei demands.  
  
"Their princess is dead," Usagi sighs, sadness washing over her at the thought of the beautiful princess' death.  
  
"Uh huh," Rei responds slowly, "then why are they *here*?"  
  
"Because they had no where else to go." Usagi responds.  
  
"They had plenty of other places to go, an entire planet full of places to go." Rei snaps but once she takes in Usagi's fallen expression she softens, "you're glad he's back aren't you?"  
  
"I've missed him." Usagi's response is honest and simple.  
  
Rei sighs, "they shouldn't be here, and I'm not going to pretend that I'm glad they are back, but I won't attempt to stop you from seeing them."  
  
Usagi shifts uncomfortably and nervously she says, "well that's the thing Rei-Chan, you can't really stop me from seeing him, I'm going to see him everyday."  
  
"Odango, explain."   
  
"Wellyouseehe'skindofmovinginwithme." Usagi strings the sentence together so fast that a normal person wouldn't be able to understand her, but years of friendship had taught Rei well.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rei nearly chokes at Usagi's statement.  
  
Usagi takes a deep calming breath and then states, "he's my Dad's newest client, well the Three Lights (thank you Lin-Chan for the correction, I should've caught that) are, and when my Dad found out that they hadn't found an apartment yet he invited them to live in our basement."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Having fun?" Seiya walks up to Usagi at the party after he delivered the speech that Kenji had asked him to give on behalf of the Three Lights.  
  
Usagi rolls her eyes, "these things are never fun, the only reason I go to them is for an excuse to go shopping. The only people who enjoy them are the ones who have something to gain from them, like me Dad, he loves these stupid parties..." Usagi makes a quick face, "gomen Seiya-kun, I guess this is sort of your party."  
  
"I'll fill you in on a little secret," Seiya leans over and whispers, "these are booing for us too."  
  
"I have an idea." Usagi's face lights up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Usagi leans over and whispers something in Seiya's ear and then adds, "if my Dad catches me I'm dead, but it'd be more fun then this."  
  
Seiya glances around the room, "I doubt anyone here will miss me."  
  
Usagi nods curtly and then warns, "just remember we have to be sneaky or I'm the one who'll be in trouble."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Die scum!" The blonde super hero throws a blast of energy at the monster attempting a retreat.  
  
"Watch out!" The blonde's sidekick calls out as the monster reforms and sends a blast of energy at the super hero, the side kick is to late and the blonde, with her long hair flying slams against a brick wall as an annoying electronic beeping is heard.  
  
Seiya laughs out loud, "I tried to warn you."  
  
Usagi drops the remote control with a sigh of frustration, "I hate this dumb level, with Sailor V's new sidekick I still can't win."  
  
"So what is Sailor V's new sidekicks name anyway?" Seiya asks.  
  
Usagi grins brightly, "actually it's a funny story. The company that puts out the Sailor V comics decided that Sailor V needed a sidekick so they had all the fans write in their ideas so Minako-Chan wrote in that Sailor V's cat, Artemis, should become human an become her sidekick."  
  
Seiya laughs allowed, "really?"  
  
Usagi nods, "they loved the idea and suddenly Artemis appeared."  
  
"Speaking of Artemis, where's Luna?" Seiya asks looking around the nicely furnished basement that he would be staying in, "I haven't seen her."  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't like to be around when there's a party so she disappears for a couple of days to stay out of my Mom's way."  
  
"Smart cat." Seiya comments.  
  
The two fall into a companionable silence until Usagi, "by now I think everyone knows you're back."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Seiya asks.  
  
"Rei stopped by earlier, Mamoru saw me with you but he didn't recognize you I guess he uh thought I was cheating on him. So I told Rei the truth, I think she would have preferred I lie."  
  
"Odango remember what I said," Seiya insists.  
  
Usagi's blue eyes darken and her face holds a seriousness that Seiya rarely saw, "and remember what I said. Now can we drop this subject, I want to watch a movie."  
  
Seiya nods, "sure, what movie? I'm all ready vetoing a chick flick though."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi is just drifting into consciousness hours later and she doesn't want to move, she's warm and comfortable where she is but as she begins to wake up more her senses kick in and she realizes that she is wrapped in Seiya's embrace. Jumping up quickly she wakes Seiya up along the way, trying to hide her embarrassment at waking up snuggled in his arms Usagi urges Seiya, "get up, my Dad must have realized we were gone by now."  
  
Quickly the two race up the stairs to find that the party has only thinned out slightly people are still talking and Usagi's mother gives her a look that says, "you're lucky."  
  
"Usagi-Chan! Seiya-kun! There you are!" Kenji calls from across the living room. "I was just talking about how Seiya will be starting classes at your school Usagi." 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"How late am I?" Usagi asks skidding to a stop in the dining room the next morning.  
  
"You're not late Usagi-Chan." Ikuko assures her, "why would you think you were late?"  
  
Usagi turns flashing eyes on Seiya, "you moved my alarm forward!"  
  
Seiya smirks at Usagi, "I have rights you can't just go around accusing me of things that you can't prove I did."  
  
"Baka," Usagi mutters grabbing Seiya's toast off of his plate, "thank you."  
  
"Usagi-Chan sit down and enjoy *your* breakfast." Ikuko sets a full plate down in front of Usagi.  
  
"I like Seiya's better." Usagi retorts grabbing at Seiya's plate but Seiya quickly pulls his plate away and grabs a couple pieces of bacon off of Usagi's plate. "Hey that's mine."  
  
"Children, please!" Ikuko laughs, "keep your hands on your own plates. And hurry up and finish eating so that you aren't really late on your first day back."  
  
"How about I give you guys a ride to school?" Kenji offers.  
  
"Daddy, please." Usagi sighs, "we can walk, just like every other day."  
  
"Well I just figured it might keep the mob down if you guys got a ride." Kenji responds.  
  
"We've done this before Kenji-San," Taiki responds, "thank you for the offer though."  
  
"A car to the recording studio would be appreciated though." Yaten adds.  
  
"Of course," Kenji nods, "we have a three o'clock time slot so it's just enough time for you to get out of school and make it to the studio. I thought we could..."  
  
Usagi rolls her eyes, "Daddy we have to go to school, they guys will meet the car out in front of the school at 2:30 when school gets out. But we have to get going to school."  
  
"Thank you for breakfast Tuskino-San." Taiki, Yaten and Seiya mutter as they gather their things at Usagi's words.  
  
Once they hit the street in front of the house Taiki and Yaten strode quickly ahead of Seiya and Usagi, not that she could blame them she knew they were excited to see Amy and Minako. "So are you ready to get back to a normal teenage lifestyle?" Usagi asks.  
  
Seiya shrugs, "I guess. I kind of missed school, it's easier than rebuilding a planet."  
  
"Yeah, but it still school, and still boring." Usagi yawns at the mention of school.  
  
"Today probably won't be," Seiya states watching Usagi carefully.  
  
Usagi scuffs her feet as she walks, "no, I guess it won't be."  
  
"Have you talked to any of the senshi?" Seiya asks.  
  
"No," Usagi shakes her head, "I haven't really had the time."  
  
"So today is going to be awkward." Seiya states simply.  
  
Usagi nods, "yup! But hey when you're involved when hasn't it been?"  
  
"You've matured a lot Odango." Seiya says this as if it's nothing.  
  
"Have I?" Usagi asks, this was a fact that hadn't been brought to her attention.  
  
"Since we've been gone you have, you handle situations better. The old Odango I used to know wouldn't want to face her friends today, but you're just doing it."  
  
Usagi turns to face Seiya watching his facial expression carefully, but before she can respond to his words a car pulls up alongside them, "Usako, need a ride to school?" Mamoru asks sticking his head out the window.  
  
"I..." Usagi looks back and forth between Seiya and Mamoru.  
  
"Go on Odango, I'll see you at school." Seiya urges.  
  
"You could come with." Usagi suggests.  
  
Seiya shakes his head, "nah, I'm good I'll see you in class!" Seiya calls as he waves jogging to catch up with Taiki and Yaten.  
  
Usagi slides into the passenger seat of Mamoru's car and plants a kiss on his lips, "hi."  
  
"So that's the illustrious Seiya?" Mamoru inquires.  
  
Usagi shrugs, "I guess."  
  
"I didn't mean to sick the wrath of Rei on you." Mamoru apologizes.  
  
Usagi shakes her head, "it's nothing Mamo-Chan, really, Rei and I cleared the air. And she obviously explained, I would have called but Daddy had a company party last night and I couldn't get away to use the phone." Maybe this wasn't the exact truth, but she wasn't flat out lying to Mamoru either.  
  
"I under," Mamoru nods, "and I'm glad you've got your friend back." Mamoru was doing the same thing as Usagi. He was glad that a friend who Usagi cherished was back but from what Rei and Haruka had told him he knew enough to know that he had a reason to feel threatened. "Well here we are." Mamoru pulls in front of the school where a mob of girls are waiting for the Three Lights.  
  
"Bye Mamo-Chan," Usagi leans over and kisses Mamoru again.  
  
"How about dinner tonight?" Mamoru asks, "I thought we could pack a picnic and then go for a picnic on the beach, the weather's just getting warm enough."  
  
Usagi makes a sympathetic face, "I'm sorry Mamo-Chan, I promised Seiya-kun that I would go with him to the studio today, they are trying new songs out and he wants my opinion on what to put on the album. Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"I have classes and work tomorrow."  
  
Usagi offers and apologetic face, "I'm really sorry Mamo-Chan, but call me later tonight and we'll make plans." 


End file.
